


L'enfer insomniaque

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [416]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Unrequited Love, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Leo se balade dans la rue souvent la nuit quand il n'arrive pas à dormir.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Series: FootballShot [416]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	L'enfer insomniaque

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Si_Grimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Grimm/gifts).



Le mot : sommeil

L'enfer insomniaque 

Lionel a toujours manqué de choses pour avoir une condition physique parfaite, la taille, le corps, puis un système immunitaire qui l'empêcherait de vomir avant les matches. Maintenant il manque de sommeil, misère de misère... Ça lui arrive de faire le tour, ou des tours, de Barcelone quand il ne trouve plus la force nécessaire pour dormir. Il a l'impression de ne pas faire d'effort pour réussir, mais il a déjà tout essayé, alors il ne peut plus se blâmer. Ou peut-être qu'il peut se blâmer parce qu'il marche la nuit dans Barcelone et finit par tomber sur Ronaldo. Pas le brésilien malheureusement, lui il aurait adorait discuter avec lui, pour comprendre quoi faire pour gagner un trophée international.

  
Non malheureusement, Cristiano a l'air dans la même situation que lui, sauf qu'il n'a rien à faire dans son champ de vision avant le lendemain, pour le Classico. Et s'il était là pour lui faire du mal ? Leo va rester sur ses gardes avant de se retrouver avec les croisés. Il déteste sentir le bras du portugais s'enrouler autour de son cou, ils ne sont pas amis, même pas particulièrement proches, ils sont des connaissances que les gens se font affronter par procuration.

  
Leo retrouve sa chambre plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait prévu, il a compris dès la première avance de Ronaldo qu'il serait mieux seul en train de faire une insomnie plutôt que dans la rue avec lui. Misère de misère, il ne veut plus jamais vivre ça. Il espère que Cristiano n'a pas noté son adresse...

  
Fin


End file.
